Gyatso's Final Lament
by Scooz
Summary: This is a small short story I did on a dialogue between Aang and Gyatso in the Southern Air Temple Sanctuary. Please R


It was over. The Fire Lord was gone and the world was on it's way to becoming balanced once more. Aang had traveled back to his home in the Southern Air Temple to clean up the weeds and try to restore his home back to the way it once was. Katara, SoKka, and Toph were clearing some of the bison sleeping chambers, one of which Appa had already made him self at home in. All of the suffering and turmoil had taken its toll on the Airbender, so he headed to the Air Temple Sanctuary to meditate among his past lives. In the center of the circular pantheon he sat, putting his fists together and slipping away into the tranquil oblivion. He could feel his muscle relax, his breathing slowed, and his mind cleared, but before he could completely unwind, a strange presence, a great power started to move around him. Aang opened his eyes to see a transparent, glowing form of his former mentor and loving guardian.

"Gyatso?"

"It is good to see you, Aang."

"Am I dreaming?" he inquired, looking around the Sanctuary as if to find some evidence that this was not real.

"No, Aang, this is no dream."

"But...you died. I saw..." The Airbender could feel his eyes water against his will.

"My body? Yes, my physical form expired long ago, but my energy is still flowing through this temple, through you. There is energy all around you, Aang. When you are born, you carry some of that energy with you and when you die, your energy is released. My attachment to this temple and to you has allowed me to remain suspended here instead of freely flowing around the rest of the world."

"Gyatso...I'm sorry." Aang put his head in his hands.

"Sorry for what, Aang?"

The Airbender looked up from his hands, tears were flowing down his face like torrent rivers. Gyatso could see the child still in his old pupil, even after all he had been through. He could see the same Aang over 100 years ago. The boy had loved his people dearly and the old monk could not imagine the strength it must have taken for Aang to move on from such a great tragedy at such a young age.

"I abandonded you and the other Airbenders...when you needed me most," his voice cracked. "All my friends, the bison, the other monks. I could have protected you, I could have helped. It was selfish of me to leave you. I know that everyone thought it was meant to be, but I still wish I could have done something. What will happen when I die and there are no more Airbenders? What will happen to the Avatar Spirit?"

"No, Aang. You could do nothing. You would have been at the Eastern Air Temple and when the nuns would have realized the Fire Nation was attacking, they would have sent you to run with Appa. None of us would have risked your life. We loved you too much and the world would need the Avatar to keep order and balance. And you will not be the last Airbender. When the Avatar Spirit reinhabits the next Avatar, they will become an Airbender. As long as the Avatar Spirit survives, there will always be an Airbender in the world. From what I heard of your friends, you have managed to end the great war and restore balance. You should worry little about the Airbenders and more about keeping peace. The war maybe over but there is still hatred in the people's hearts that will not fade as easily as the war. You have done well, Aang. You have been through so much, yet you still managed to end the war after a century. I am so proud of you, my young one."

The Airbender had to grin at that. "I am not a young one any more, Gyatso. I am over 112 year old."

The form of Gyatso laughed and that made more tears stream down Aang's face. He was exactly as the boy remembered over 100 years ago.

"I have missed you, Gyatso."

"And I have missed you too, Aang. I have not had anyone to beat in Pai Sho in 100 years."

They both laughed and the Airbender felt something inside of himself. His laughter quickly died and he glanced up at Gyatso, who had a fatherly smile on his face.

"Your wounds are healing," the old monk explained.

"But I will always miss you."

"I know, and I will miss you, but remember, I will always be with you in your heart and in other ways."

"What other ways?"

"I sent a watcher to journey with you when you came to this temple. Some one to keep you and Appa company. A reminder of me and your home."

The Airbender furrowed his brows in confusion, until--"Momo!"

"Yes, I have guarded him since he was a born and when you came, I sent him to you, but after your friend threatened to eat him, it was hard convincing him to go back to you."

"That is why he brought Sokka that food."

"Yes, it was the only way I could make him go with you."

Aang beamed and bowed. "Thank you."

"Remember Aang, You are never alone. Your people loved you and we will always be here with you, even in your darkest moments."

The vision of Gyatso faded and Aang was left in the darkness of the Sanctuary. New tears sprang from his eyes, but these were not tears of mourning, rather tears of happiness and healing. He remained in the dark for along time before he got up and returned to his friends. When Momo saw him, the lemur climbed up onto Aang's shoulder and sniffed the boy. Momo gave an excited cry as he pulled himself closer to the Airbender as if he could tell who Aang had just spoken with.

"What's wrong with Momo?" Sokka asked, giving the lemur a funny look.

"Nothing, he is happy."

"Are you alright Aang? You look like you've been crying," Katara remarked.

"I'll be alright," he said with a content smile on his face as he peered out at the rest of the temple and remember the times when it was full of life and happiness. "Right now, we have a lot of work to do before this place is back to normal."

* * *

A/N: This short story was inspired by this theory a girl posted on another website about the possibility that Momo is Gyatso reincarnated. It got me thinking about what it would be like if Aang could speak to gyatso, what might be said? I tried to keep the characters as close to the way they are on the series as possible to the point that I actually cried a little while writing this, because I could see Aang crying and understand why he would. 


End file.
